


You Always Remember Your First

by apyewackety



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gift Work, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Teddy recounts the origin of his kink.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	You Always Remember Your First

**Author's Note:**

> Done for HP_Kinkfest some years ago.
> 
> My kinks, let me show you them.


End file.
